


Genuine

by blackrose1002



Series: Klaine Advent 2017 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M, Post-Canon, at least for me, i know we don't really know what happened to blaine's father but well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: Day 7 of Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge





	Genuine

“What do you think I should do?”

“Blaine, sweetheart, I can’t make that decision for you.”

“I know, it’s just-“ Blaine cut off, groaning and running his fingers through his hair. “It’s been three years. Three years since I’ve heard from him. Why now?”

“Maybe he wants to make things right?” Kurt asked, gently rubbing Blaine’s shoulder. “I’m not saying it can happen in one day, but maybe it’s a start?”

“He seemed… he seemed genuine on the phone.” Blaine said quietly. “Like he really meant it.”

“That’s good, right?”

“Yeah. I just don’t to get my hopes up, you know?”

“I know, baby. I know.” Kurt said, his heart breaking as he wrapped his arm around his husband who sat on the couch, hunched down, staring at the phone in his hand. “Whatever you choose to do, I’ll support your decision.”

Nodding, Blaine sighed and closed his eyes, and Kurt could almost hear how hard Blaine was thinking. After a few moments, Blaine opened his eyes and glanced at Kurt, searching for something in his face. Offering a supportive smile, Kurt tightened his hold on his husband, and watched him as he unlocked the phone and dialed a number. It was ringing for a few seconds and Kurt could tell the moment the person on the line answered because Blaine’s entire body tensed for a second before he forced himself to relax.

After taking a deep breath, Blaine spoke. “Hey, dad, it’s Blaine. Yeah, I’d like that actually. We could meet up in this small coffee shop not far from my place? Yeah, I’ll text you the address. Okay. See you tomorrow.”

“I am incredibly proud of you.” Kurt said, hugging Blaine tightly after he hung up. “And whatever happens, remember that I love you, and I’ll always be here.”

“And he even looks at you the wrong way, I’ll kick his ass.” Kurt added after a moment and Blaine couldn’t help but let out a weak chuckle.

“God, you’re my favorite person. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable on tumblr!](http://dont-stop-believin-in-klaine.tumblr.com/post/168299343644/klaine-advent-challenge)


End file.
